


Echos of the Past

by NEStar



Category: Dollhouse, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 years in the future a man who isn't there finds echos of the Dollhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echos of the Past

It hadn't been easy, not even for a man like he had used to be, an Operative who knew where to look, but he had done it. Had found the trail of programs and experiments that traced back from River Tam.

 

He sorted through them all, looking for the one that could have been said to be the first – the one from which all others built on.

 

And he found it.

 

Before the physical conditioning programs that brought forth pure brute power super-soldiers.

Before the mental conditioning programs that brought forth human computers and semi-psychics.

Even before the exodus from Earth-that-was.

 

The word reverberated in the air of his room even as the blade of his katana pierced his heart, “Dollhouse.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was remixed for Remix/Redux 7, you can find the remix at http://remixredux09.livejournal.com/49741.html


End file.
